San Angelo, Texas
San Angelo is a city in and the county seat of Tom Green County, Texas. The population of the city is 93,200. The city is home to Angelo State University, historic Fort Concho, Concho Valley Battle Academy and Goodfellow Air Force Base. Common nicknames of the city include Angelo, Land of Sand and Jello, the Concho City, the Pearl of the Conchos, and the Oasis of West Texas. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 52.27% White (48,715) 40.52% Hispanic or Latino (37,764) 4.47% Black or African American (4,166) 2.74% Other (2,555) 12.2% (11,370) of San Angelo residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics San Angelo has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 52 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.65 murders a year. Pokemon See the Tom Green County page for more info. Fun facts * The San Angelo Independent School District became one of the first in Texas to integrate, doing so voluntarily in 1955. * After a tuberculosis (TB) outbreak hit the United States in the early 1900s, many patients moved to San Angelo. At the time, doctors could only recommend rest in dry, warm climates. TB sufferers went to San Angelo for treatment. * San Angelo has a diverse economy for a city of its size.31 Although most oil fields lie to the west, many oil-field service companies based in the city employ a large number of local residents. The agricultural industry in San Angelo remains strong. Producer's Livestock Auction is the nation's largest for sheep and lambs, and is among the top five in the nation for cattle auctions. Though most agricultural work is done outside the city, thousands of employees work in the cattle and lamb meat-processing industries, and many more work in agriculture supporting roles inside the city. Two agricultural research centers are located in San Angelo: the Angelo State University Management Instruction and Research Center and the Texas A&M Texas AgriLife Research and Extension Center at San Angelo. * The telecommunication industry is a strong employer in San Angelo. Sitel has a call center in San Angelo. In addition, Frontier Communications, Performant Recovery Inc. (formerly DCS), a debt recovery corporation, and Blue Cross all employ over 1,000 each individuals locally. San Angelo serves as the regional medical center for west-central Texas. Shannon Medical Center and Community Medical Center employ over 3,000 in San Angelo, and provide services to a large region of west-central Texas. The manufacturing industry has seen hits since the 1990s; however, many large employers still remain, including Ethicon a division of Johnson & Johnson, Conner Steel, and Hirschfield Steel. * The several large institutional employers in the city include Shannon Medical Center, Angelo State University, and Goodfellow Air Force Base. The last remains the largest employer in the region, employing or providing income for over 24,000 in San Angelo. * The Sunset Mall, the area's major shopping mall, opened in 1979. * On the north and western edges of the city is San Angelo State Park, owned and maintained by the Texas Parks and Wildlife Department, located on the shores of the O.C. Fisher Reservoir. Many activities are available within the park, including camping, picnicking, and swimming, as well as hiking, mountain biking, orienteering, and horseback riding on over 50 miles (80 km) of developed trails. The park is home to the official State of Texas Longhorn herd. * Local TV stations in San Angelo include KSAN 3 (NBC), KIDY 6 (FOX), KLST 8 (CBS), KTXE-LD 38 (ABC) and KEUS-LD 41 (Univision). * The annual San Angelo Stock Show and Rodeo is held every year. It began in 1932, making it one of the longest-running rodeos in the world. It is nationally renowned within the rodeo circuit, bringing in the top contestants and ranking as one of top 10 rodeos in the nation for monetary prizes awarded to contestants. It includes a parade, carnival, and concerts, and many other events in addition to the main stock show and rodeo. * San Angelo has plenty of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, electric showers, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, some auto parts places and car dealerships, plenty of hotels/motels, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Walmart, Lowe's, Home Depot, Target, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Solstice Apparel, Nintendo World, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, a museum of fine arts, some shopping centers, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, Sam's Club, H-E-B, Hobby Lobby, Quicksand Golf Course, San Angelo Regional Airport, Lake Nasworthy, a country club, and a bit of other things. Category:Texas Cities